En busca del sentimiento
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Lucy ha sido usada por Sting únicamente para espiar a Fairy Tail. ¿Qué es lo que piensa al respecto?¿Cómo se siente Lucy al enterarse? /Semi AU/UA/ No sigue la línea temporal del manga.
1. Arden mis lágrimas

**Título: **En busca del sentimiento.

**Resumen: **Lucy ha sido usada por Sting únicamente para espiar a Fairy Tail. ¿Qué es lo que piensa al respecto?¿Cómo se siente Lucy al enterarse?

**Personajes: **Lucy Heartphilia, Sting Eucliffe, Minerva, Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Levy Mcgarden, Happy, Charle, Wendy Marvel, Rouge Cheney, Makarov Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Lissana Strauss, Cana Alberona, Juvia Loxar, Evergreen.

**Palabras: **1599.

**Tipo: **Long-fic. (En proceso)

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje vulgar, limme, spoilers, contenido adulto.

* * *

**Canción Cap. 1:** Everything Burns.

**Autor(es):** Anastasia ft. Ben Moody.

**Sentimiento:** Coraje.

**Nº de palabras: **718.

En busca del sentimiento. 

**Capítulo 1: Arden mis lágrimas. **

Estaba triste, aquella sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro había desaparecido. Ya hacía horas que se había encerrado en la habitación, intentando calmarse; pero prontamente descubrió que no era eso lo que ella necesitaba, todas esas lágrimas debían fluir, ella lo sabía.  
La primera hora fue la más horrible, escuchando e ignorando como su mejor amigo Natsu aporreaba la puerta, intentando llegar a ella. Pero pronto Erza lo detuvo, diciéndole que Lucy necesitaba estar sola.

Ahora, acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación se dedicaba a pensar en lo sucedido, susurrando vanas palabras de una canción que no lograba recordar totalmente. Ya no escapaban lágrimas de sus ojos, hace tiempo que se habían secado.

Lucy empezaba a recordar lo sucedido, cómo él la había camelado con sonrisas y palabras bonitas durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Él le había engañado, y ella había caído como una tonta. No fue hasta que por casualidad vio besarse a su novio Sting con su compañera de equipo Minerva y escuchó la conversación que vino después, en ese momento se enteró de cuán ciega había estado.

_—Fue un plan maestro, Sting. —Comenzó ella, sin percatarse de la presencia que los escuchaba detrás de una columna—. Camelarte a esa hada zorra fue el mejor plan que se te podía haber ocurrido. Ahora Genma estará contento de toda la información que le llevaremos._

_—Ha, ha. —Río él, divertido con la actitud altanera de su verdadera pareja—. Fue tan sencillo hacerlo, Minerva… Tan sencillo. Lucy habría caído rendido ante cualquier hombre que supiera conquistarla. Aunque debo admitirlo, ella besa bien. —Comentó en broma, sólo para molestar a su novia._

Hasta ahí había aguantado oyendo la conversación. Lucy echó a correr, tropezando múltiples veces debido a las lágrimas. Sting la había usado para espiar al gremio, y ella se lo había permitido. Se sentía tonta, usada, **sucia.**

Después de aquello se había topado chocándose contra Natsu, el cuál discutía con Laxus sobre su próximo duelo a muerte. Ellos instantáneamente se preocuparon, pero Lucy no estaba para hablar en esos momentos.

—_Sting…_

Aquello fue lo único que pudo articular antes de salir nuevamente corriendo. Ella sabía que Natsu iría a darle la paliza de su vida al rubio, pero grata fue su sorpresa al escucharlo patear su puerta, gritando que lo dejara pasar y le explicara qué había sucedido. Después de eso escuchó una explosión y supo que Laxus se había vengado por ella.

Las imágenes de Sting besando a Minerva pasaban como flashes por su mente, seguido de la palabra "sencillo", siempre repetida por los labios del Dragon Slayer Blanco.

Ya no había tristeza, la ira y el odio lo invadían todo ahora. Estaba realmente enfadada, como no lo había estado nunca. Sting la había usado y ella se lo había permitido… No, desde luego que aquello no quedaría así.

Con un grito ahogado Lucy se levantó con los ojos oscurecidos y comenzó a tirar cosas al suelo, patear los muebles, necesitaba canalizar su ira antes de llamar a sus espíritus y buscar a Sting, pues sabía que Laxus le había dado su merecido.

Pero la ira le cegaba, pronto la habitación estaba irreconocible, con eso no le bastó. Aventó los muebles y rompió todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Y cuando ya no quedaba nada más por destrozar, Lucy comenzó a gritar, iracunda.

Sus gritos eran desgarradores, llenos de odio. Quería quemar a Sting hasta que no quedasen más que cenizas, quería calcinar a Minerva y a Sabertooth por aquello. Quería que ardieran, quería que _todo _ardiera.

A partir de entonces ella caminaría sola, lo sabía. Aunque sus amigos estuviesen allí para consolarla, nunca llenaría ese vacío que Sting le había provocado. Nunca.

Por fin ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido un objeto, una niñita tonta y débil que solo servía para eso, para usarse. Ella se había entregado a Sting en cuerpo y alma, y recién se daba cuenta que para él nunca significó lo mismo. Que para él aquellos "Te amo" nunca significaron nada. Todo lo que había compartido con Eucliffe se podía ir ahora mismo a la mierda, porque Lucy sabía que cuando volviera a verlo, lo mataría. Lo quemaría hasta las cenizas.

Lucy solo quería que todo ardiera.

_Till everything burns... _

_Everyone screams. _

—Everything Burns: Anastasia ft. Ben Moody.


	2. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

**Canción Cap. 2:** Jar of Hearts.  
**Autor(es):** Christina Perry.  
**Sentimiento:** Tristeza.  
**Nº de palabras: **881.

En busca del sentimiento.

**Cap. 2: ¿Quién te crees que eres?**

Su mirada color chocolate, opacada por la tristeza se dirigió a su ventana. Podía oír su voz, melodiosa y ronca, tal y como la recordaba.  
Él se encontraba en su puerta, discutiendo con Natsu y Laxus, él quería volver a verla, pero ella no a él. Sting había destrozado su corazón al usarla como medio para espiar a su gremio.

Después de aquello, después de su arranque de ira y coraje, vino la tristeza de los recuerdos y los momentos vividos, los besos recibidos. Y con ella, llegó la depresión, amenazando con derrumbarla a cada segundo.

Lucy había estado depresiva durante algunos meses, nunca hablaba con nadie, no comía, no dormía. Sus espíritus y sus amigos se habían encargado de cuidarla en ese tiempo, temiendo por su salud.

Pero todo aquello cambió cuando Laxus comenzó a visitarla más seguido, contándole anécdotas de sus misiones, las cosas que había hecho mientras estaba exiliado… Esto volvió a la vida a Lucy y ambos se hicieron grandes amigos.

Gracias a Laxus y a sus consejos, Lucy había comprendido que ya no debía dedicarle sus lágrimas a Sting, pues no se la merecía. No debía estar triste por él, debía madurar.

Y como las estaciones pasaron, Lucy olvidó a Sting y todo lo que había pasado con él; pero ahora el Dragon Slayer Blanco había vuelto a por ella.  
Lucy escuchaba atenta las palabras de sus amigos y las de su ex novio, aquel que había robado su inocencia y la había engañado vilmente. Ella sabía que tenía que cortar el problema de raíz, porque sino aquello nunca terminaría.

Con decisión salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, se calzó los zapatos y abrió la puerta, saliendo al encuentro de Sting. Manteniendo la calma, tal como Laxus le había enseñado, y sin llorar, Lucy habló serenamente, mostrando cuanto había madurado.

_— ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?—_Espetó ella, sintiendo como la rabia la carcomía por dentro, pero manteniéndola al margen—. Tú ya no eres bien recibido aquí, así que será mejor que te marches, basura Sabertooth.

—Lucy, yo… Estaba equivocado, cegado por la arrogancia. Lo de Minerva fue un error y lo que te hice a ti también; por favor, estoy dispuesto a cambiar.

Esas dulces palabras fueron como un puñal directo al corazón de Lucy. Ella aún amaba a Sting y aquellas palabras la estaban taladrando por dentro. Tuvo que obligarse a respirar y a contenerse, no podía confiar en Sting nuevamente; no después de lo que le había hecho.

— ¡Tan sólo márchate de una vez!—Gritó Lucy, sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Ella sorbió y le dirigió una mirada dubitativa a Laxus, éste tan solo asintió—. Tú ya no puedes tenerme, Sting. Ya no.

Estas palabras dejaron impactado al cazador de dragones, haciéndole perder el aliento. Él le dirigió una última mirada esperanzada, que pronto pasó a ser una de dolor al ver el semblante de la rubia. Laxus y Natsu tan solo se mantenían al margen. Sting se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero antes de marcharse le dedicó unas últimas palabras a la maga estelar.

—Me marcharé, si eso es lo que quieres—comenzó él—, pero yo sé que tú aún me amas. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, puedo sentirlo en tus palabras, Lucy. Pero no voy a rendirme ahora que he cambiado, no me importa contra quién tenga que luchar; voy a recuperarte.

Dicho esto él desapareció, dejando tras él su dulce aroma a canela y dulces. Ella no pudo más y se derrumbó, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Laxus rápidamente la abrazó, y ella rompió a llorar en su pecho. ¿Quién se creía él para dedicarle esas palabras? ¿Es que tan frío y egoísta era?  
Laxus se quedó allí, abrazándola con fuerza aún cuando Natsu se había marchado, aún cuando la noche calló y empezó a soplar el viento.

Lucy sabía que Sting había acudido al gremio muchas veces, preguntando por ella, sus amigas se lo habían dicho. Él sólo quiere volver a verte, Lucy Le había dicho en una ocasión Mirajane. Pero aquellas palabras ya no importaban ahora, que había crecido, que había madurado. Lucy no volvería a caer en sus engaños, ahora era fuerte. Laxus la había hecho fuerte.

Después de aquel enfrentamiento Lucy contemplaba a Sting pasar muchas veces por su casa, esperando a que ella le diera otra oportunidad. ¿Es que acaso no tenía que volver a su gremio? Un día Lucy se había dedicado a observarle por horas, la marca de Sabertooth ya no estaba.

Él había dejado su gremio para recuperarla. Esto plantó semillas de duda en el corazón de Lucy, que rápidamente fueron olvidadas gracias a Laxus.  
Sting no merecía sus pensamientos, él le había hecho daño, y ahora la buscaba una vez más. Frío y egoísta, como cuando lo conocí Aquella vez, en una recaída, esas fueron sus palabras. Pero Laxus se lo había recordado, él ya no merecía la pena, no merecía sus lágrimas ni su corazón, ahora ella era libre.

Pero ella aún lo sabía, ella amaría siempre a Sting. Hubiera hecho lo que hubiera hecho, le hubiera roto el corazón o no, ella lo seguiría amando.

_Don't come back for me..._

_Who you think you are?_

—Jar of Hearts: Cristina Perri.


End file.
